The Scars Will Remain
by Guida-Hyuuga
Summary: Por um tempo Stiles pesou seriamente que tudo ficaria bem. Se ocupar com os outros funcionou por um tempo, até que não funcionou mais.


**Teen Wolf e seus personagens não me pertencem. Essa história não tem fins lucrativos financeiramente.**

* * *

_**A luz do dia morre**_  
_**O céu apaga**_  
_**Alguém se importa?**_  
_**Tem alguém ali?**_

_**(Give me a sign - Breking Benjamin )**_

* * *

Por um tempo Stiles pesou seriamente que tudo ficaria bem. Se ocupar com os outros funcionou por um tempo, até que não funcionou mais.

Por um tempo ele teve que cuidar de Scott, empurrando a culpa, as lembranças e o horror de tudo que havia acontecido de lado. Ele era a prioridade e o centro de seu mundo naquelas primeiras semanas. Nem mesmo a crise de abstinência que seu corpo sofria era importante, e não era como se Scott notasse pequenas coisas enquanto ele estava em seu normal, nos dias seguintes a morte de Alisson ele não parecia perceber nada.

Então Stiles se manteve ocupado. Cuidando de Scott. Assegurando a seu pai de que tudo estava bem, ele estava perfeitamente bem e seguro e 100 % Stiles, mesmo não sabendo quem era essa pessoa naquela circunstância. Preocupando-se com o luto do Isaac e Lydia. Com o sumiço de Derek, não que não fosse comum ele passar dias sem dar notícias.

Eram muitas coisas, muitas pessoas mais importantes, o fato de ele ter sido possuído por um espírito milenar de certa forma ficou em segundo plano. No momento tudo o que ele podia fazer era se preocupar com os desdobramentos dos acontecimentos. O fato de o nogitsune não ter se preocupado em medicar seu corpo, a morte de Alisson e o luto.

Deus. Ele não conseguia pensar no fato de que ele era em parte responsável por essa morte. E o prazer que ele conseguiu sentir em ondas, mesmo que seus corpos tivessem separados a entidade aparentemente não conseguiu conter o fluxo mórbido de prazer pela dor... pela comida.

Depois tinha Malia. Ela precisava dele. Porque para entrar para sua lista de coisas pelas quais se culpar, ele havia ajudado a trazer ela a sua forma física humana, e como ela tinha dito, não era algo pelo qual queria agradecer. Então depois que Isaac se foi para algum lugar com o pai de Alisson ele colocou Malia lá, em seu lugar, algo com o qual se preocupar e algo pelo qual se dedicar.

A ligação era boa, estar com alguém o fez se sentir humano por um tempo, e por algum tempo era alguém a quem amar de uma forma diferente e que pelo menos não havia participado e sido afetada por todos os horrores do qual ele havia participado. Stiles não se enganava, no entanto. Ele sabia que Malia tinha sua bagagem, muito pesada e que acima disso ele a amava, muito. Mas não era apaixonado por ela. Mas ela precisava dele. E Scott estava aos poucos se recuperando, Kira tendo grande parte da responsabilidade. Isso o manteve no controle por um tempo.

Por uns poucos dias ele teve a tola esperança de que tudo ficaria bem. Estava tomando a medicação corretamente apesar de não ter ido ao médico para que sua prescrição fosse corrigida, seu pai não se lembrou e ele não fez questão de mencionar. Scott estava melhor, não bem, mas sem dúvidas melhor. Ele e Malia estavam em um bom lugar. Lydia estava superando bem a perda da melhor amiga, se é que existia uma forma de superar isso bem. Kira estava encaixada no grupo. Seu pai estava finalmente voltando ao normal, saindo do estado de hiper vigilância, pegando novamente longos turnos e deixando-o sozinho por longas quantias de tempo.

Ele tentou manter o foco nisso e colocar de lado o fato de que não havia notícias de Derek a semanas. A medicação o ajudando a manter o foco por alguns dias, em nenhum momento ele tomou doses extras. Estava tudo administrável. Apesar de ele sentir aquela coceira antes de adormecer, depois que Malia finalmente decidia se aquietar, que algo estava errado e ele tinha o dever de ir checar. Derek devia estar em problemas.

E então a viajem para o México aconteceu. Foi aí que as coisas começaram a sair do controle em todos os planos de sua vida, porque nada ficaria bem por muito tempo. Se algo podia dar errado, certamente daria. Toda a loucura do salvamento, Scott sendo torturado, Kate e seus monstros de estimação... Ele precisava de um pouco mais. Não faria mal. Porque tudo envolveu muito planejamento, muita pesquisa e muita tensão, e as memórias estavam lutando para voltar e ele não podia deixar isso acontecer, porque Stiles não tinha tempo para sucumbir ao abismo que ele sabia que o esperava se ele deixasse tudo aquilo vir a tona em seu cérebro, e mesmo sabendo que era errado ele dobrou a dose. Porque pessoas precisavam dele. Seus amigos. Derek mais que todos naquele dia, porque de alguma forma ele sabia que o menino na sua frente, parecendo ter a mesma idade que ele teria sua alma quebrada em milhões de pedaços e passaria pelo calvário de descobrir que sua família estava morta de novo, mesmo que ele tivesse convencido Scott de adiar isso.

Logo o antigo Derek estava de volta. Ou pelo menos a aparecia física. Porque depois daquele dia tudo que Stiles podia ver era o adolescente que fora ludibriado, que perdera a família, e mais que isso, ele sentia que algo estava errado. E mesmo aumentando a quantidade de seu medicamento ele não conseguia focar sua mente nisso, porque alguém estava tentando matar seus amigos. De novo.

E ele se sentia desesperado, porque todas aquelas coisas acontecendo ao mesmo tempo eram difíceis de compartimentalizar, mesmo que seu cérebro funcionasse da mesma forma que o dos outros, ainda seria de mais. Manter algumas coisas a margem, trazer o foco para outras. Parecia que nem o medicamento estava ajudando, então ele aumentou a dose mais um pouco.

Porque havia muitas coisas acontecendo. E ele começou a se sentir profundamente gelado o tempo todo, como naquelas horas em que ele esteve separado do nogitsune, e os sonhos começaram a aparecer. E não havia tempo para isso. Lydia precisava dele, Scott precisava dele, Kira precisava dele, Malia precisava dele. E Derek... De alguma forma ele sabia que havia algo extremamente errado com Derek e ele precisava descobrir o que era, se a sua nova namorada não descobrisse e matasse Kate a tempo, Stiles precisava fazer algo porque ele não podia perder outra pessoa. Ele sabia que ali seria onde quebraria de vez e não teria mais como ele se recuperar.

E ainda tinha Peter, Stiles sabia que tinha algo ali, tinha certeza absoluta que algo errado sairia dali, e depois que Scott foi mordido Stiles aprendeu a confiar em seus instintos, porque na maior parte do tempo eles estavam certos, e se tinha alguém sobre qual o seu instinto nunca esteve errado era Peter.

Quando as coisas foram ficando cada vez mais complicadas de administrar em sua mente ele se agarrou aos pequenos momentos em que de paz que ele teve naqueles dias. Porque tudo estava desabando, em um momento ele e Malia não estavam mais em um bom lugar, e mesmo que eles tenham feito as pazes nada nunca mais foi o mesmo, sua necessidade de cuidar dela não diminuiu nem um pouco, mas ele também não a queria por perto a cada segundo, principalmente porque ela estava ouvindo Peter, Scott corria de um lado para o outro tentando salvar tudo e todos que ele podia e não podia, Kira estava fora com a mãe. Então ele se prendeu aos bons pequenos momentos.

E de forma muito estranha Derek estava na maioria desses momentos.

Então em um dia em que tudo estava demais, mesmo após tudo ter se resolvido, as pessoas pararem de tentar assassinar seus amigos, Derek vivo, Peter bem longe, Malia estava tranquila e eles estavam cada vez mais distante, eles nem eram mais um casal no fim das contas, porque em algum momento ela parou de se esgueirar em sua cama e tudo o que ele sentiu foi alívio, a única coisa na qual ele tinha que se concentrar era na busca sem fontes de quem era a Loba do Deserto, Stiles correu para o meio da floresta.

E correu até que ele sentiu que seus pulmões entrariam em colapso, sua cabeça iria explodir e era difícil respirar, e só depois quando percebeu que não poderia continuar notou onde estava. Nemeton. Tanto para evitar memórias. A principio Stiles correu porque tudo o que ele queria fazer era entornar o pequeno frasco que estava ao lado do seu computador, cheio de pequenos comprimidos mágicos que o fariam deixar aquela bagunça de lado. Porque naquele momento não tinha nada que exigisse seu foco e cuidado. E não havia justificativa para ele abusar de sua medicação, mas ele queria tanto, aquela solução que não tinha nada de mágica, aquela química que manteria sua cabeça longe do que vinha arranhando a superfície a cada segundo após o momento em que ele acordou do desmaio depois de terem finalmente destruído o corpo falso e no qual o nogitsune estava, ele tentava não lembrar da dor que sentiu quando tudo aquilo vinha acontecido.

Aderrall. Tudo o que ele conseguia era tentar procurar justificativas para mais um, só mais um.

Então ele se jogou no chão e tentou controlar o ar, tentou focar nisso e na dor que isso causava, bem ali, aos pés do nemeton, tremendo e sufocando.

Se o perguntassem ele não saberia dizer quanto tempo passou ali. Em um momento estava claro e depois parecia que estava escuro. Não que Stiles tenha notado. Ele não conseguia se importar o suficiente para atender ao telefone quando ele tocou. Foi uma única vez e não devia ser importante mesmo. Nada era. A única coisa que importava era aquele branco em sua mente, era tudo o que ele queria. Ele não notou como a temperatura caia. Ultimamente seu corpo estava sempre gelado mesmo. Cada vez mais gelado. Stiles não dormiu, quase não piscou e sua respiração em algum momento ficou cadenciada e leve, mas ele não percebeu nada disso. Era como se sua mente tivesse morrido e ele se permitiu se enterrar naquele delicioso branco. Sem emoções, sem lembranças, sem ninguém, sozinho. Como ele se sentia desde o momento em que acordou naquela banheira de gelo. Ele flutuou ali. Sem se importar com absolutamente nada pela primeira vez em ele não sabia quanto tempo. Depois ele concluiria que não tomar nenhum comprimido naquele dia tinha sido um erro, mas ele só queria o branco, a falta de emoções e lembranças, porque a outra opção não era uma possibilidade, ele não podia morrer porque seu pai ainda precisava dele, e ele não duvidava de que todos os outros também o fariam em algum momento, porque suas existências pareciam associadas ao caos e ao constante medo de serem assassinados ou perderem todos que amam para alguma espécie de monstro.

Ele não ouviu os passos leves amassando as folhas, apesar de sua cabeça ter se virado em direção ao som, e talvez ele tenha ouvido no fim das contas e seu corpo se movimentou por puro instinto. E aos poucos sua mente foi voltando à consciência. Mas não parecia que seu corpo estava voltando junto. Tudo o que ele podia fazer era movimentar os olhos e acompanhar os passos elegantes do enorme lobo de pelo negro e olhos azuis elétricos.

Normalmente aquela visão dava uma pequena rajada de calor em seu coração, porque quando ele entrou na Igreja e lançou um ultimo olhar para Derek ele podia jurar que aquela seria a ultima vez que ele o veria vivo e tudo o que ele desejava era que Scott ficasse seguro então Stiles iria ajudar a completar isso. E então ele descobriu que agora ele se transformava naquela criatura de certa forma majestosa, porque se a transformação de lobisomem de Derek sempre lhe parecera intimidante, aquela só lhe trazia segurança e calor. Mas dessa vez nem essa visão o mobilizou.

Era como se ele estivesse em um mundo alienígena onde nada fazia sentido, mas ele não conseguia se importar. Seu cérebro parecia não estar fazendo as conexões. Então tudo o que Derek viu foi um olhar opaco que parecia ver através dele, e o aqueles olhos viam parecia não lhe lançar o menor estímulo.

Derek não ouviu nenhuma alteração nos batimentos cardíacos, ele podia reconhecer o padrão dos batimentos de Stiles, mas não aconteceu aquela pequena flutuação sempre que os olhos argutos o viam transformado, ou o cheiro de alívio, tudo o que ele podia cheirar ali era uma angustia enterrada profundamente e os químicos. E um cheiro gelado que feria seu olfato.

Então sem modéstia nenhuma Derek voltou a sua forma humana e muito nua. E nem isso provocou mudança alguma, a única reação esboçada era os olhos se movimentando, os olhos irritados e secos, percebeu, sem emoção nenhuma, como se fosse a única resposta instintiva que o corpo deitado ali fosse capaz de dar. Era uma noite fria. Os lábios do jovem estavam muito pálidos. Havia quanto tempo será que ele estava ali?

Derek se ajoelhou do lado o corpo estirado ali e muito lentamente, como se tivesse medo de assustar ou despertar ou o que quer que seja tocou a pele mais pálida que o normal. E se sentiu um pouco ridículo porque apesar de saber que tinha algo muito errado ele sabia que Stiles estava vivo e mesmo assim estava apreensivo, afinal um coração batendo e bombeando oxigênio não era o suficiente. A pele gelada quase fez com que recuasse por instinto, sua pele super aquecida queria instintivamente se afastar de Stiles. Mas a fonte de calor pareceu acender algo nos olhos mortos. Então ele cobriu o rosto pálido com as duas mãos e o chamou.

\- Stiles? Stiles fale comigo. – Derek tentou usar uma voz calma e tranquila mas tudo que saiu foi um suspiro angustiado. – Stiles, vamos lá. Fale. Comigo.

_Não, eu não quero voltar_. Era tudo a mente de Stiles gritava. Mas ao mesmo tempo ele faria qualquer coisa que aquela voz pedia. Como sempre havia feito, mesmo quando ainda não o conhecia de fato, quando sabia que não deveria confiar nele.

O calor parecia se infiltrar em sua pele o trazendo de volta a superfície. A voz era algo no qual se focar e depois de tanto tempo condicionando seu cérebro a agradar os outros ele se viu lutando para fazer exatamente o que vinha fazendo ultimamente. Dar aos outros exatamente o que eles precisavam.

Derek quase se sentiu aliviado ao ver o flash de vida naqueles olhos, mas rapidamente uma emoção mais habitual tomou esse lugar.

\- Fale alguma coisa seu idiota. – Ele rosnou. – Que diabos você esta fazendo deitado no meio da floresta sem agasalho na noite mais fria do ano? Se você quer se matar existem formas mais rápidas de fazer. Eu posso fazer. – No final ele estava gritando de raiva. E os olhos de Stiles mostravam-se conscientes.

Derek observou o rosto atentamente apesar da irritação profunda que sentia. Desde que se transformara em um lobo completo tudo que sentia parecia mais intenso e instintivo, mesmo em sua forma humana. E a irritação e preocupação eram aterradoras e isso o fazia se sentir irritado consigo mesmo. Ele viu os lábios se esforçarem para formarem palavras.

\- Foda-se. – Derek murmurou enquanto pegava o corpo mole no colo e começava a caminhar em um ritmo de trote. – Você está hipotérmico.

-Der – ele ouviu uma voz arranhada – Derek me...

\- Shiii... – Mesmo em seu estado ainda desligado da realidade Stiles encontrou em si mesmo força para pensar o quanto Derek estava sendo contraditório, porque alguns segundos atrás, ou eram horas?, ele pediu que ele falasse. – Tente se manter acordado, tenho que dar um jeito de te manter aquecido. Fique acordado. – Derek cuspiu a ultima parte com uma raiva forçada, porque essa era sempre a forma mais rápida de fazer Stiles reagir a ele, seja o desafiando ou mostrando um medo visceral. Ultimamente a reação era aquela pequena flutuação nos batimentos cardíacos.

A primeira vez que Derek notou foi quando Kate o fez voltar a ser um adolescente e Stiles teve a confirmação de que aquele era realmente Derek Hale. Quando voltou entendeu que aquilo era pesar pelo que teria que passar novamente. Mas meses se passaram e a reação continua a mesma e ele não entendia o porque. Stiles não o decepcionou, reagindo a sua raiva, mesmo que tenha sido quase um minuto depois.

\- Cansado. – Foi tudo o que ele pronunciou antes de apagar totalmente.

\- Merda. – Derek praguejou e acelerou o passo. Aquela palavra parecia conotar bem mais que um status físico.

* * *

N. A. : Primeira história nesse universo. Não pretendo me prolongar, mais um ou dois capitulos no máximo. Essa é porque nunca me convenci de que o Stiles saiu tão ileso do episódio com o nogitsune, então é minha ideia dele finalmente transbordando. Sem Beta então perdoem os erros de português.


End file.
